Les derniers
by starck29
Summary: Et le roi Bran le Rompu devint le protecteur des Six couronnes.


_Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, malheureusement, sinon la grande bataille de Winterfell aurait été beaucoup mieux pensée stratégiquement parlant, et Sandor ne serait pas mort dans l'affrontement contre son frère._

_Note d'Auteur : Merci à Angelica R qui a corrigé cet OS review, le dernier jusqu'aux spin-offs à priori. Cette saison 8 aura eu des hauts et des bas, mais à mon sens elle est beaucoup trop sur-critiquée, et ce n'est pas la pire de toutes. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review et bonne lecture !_

**Les derniers.**

_Mort aux serviteurs de la reine pourpre_

_Qui par milliers détruisirent les villes et les villages_

_Et du sang des innocents abreuvèrent toutes les campagnes_

_Mort aux serviteurs de la reine-dragon_

_Qui par milliers déferlèrent sur les maisons de l'ouest_

_Et qui du sang des lions d'or abreuvèrent la pierre_

_De la dernière guerre des hommes, un monde nouveau se leva._

« Qu'en pensez-vous, Majesté ? Lui demanda le Grand mestre Samwell.

\- C'est ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit laconiquement le souverain, mais n'oubliez pas de chanter les louanges de Jon Snow et la tragédie de la reine Daenerys du Typhon.

\- Oh bien sûr, ce sera fait. »

~oO~

Accalmie, malgré le siège qu'elle avait vécu et l'absence de souverain, était désormais une ville resplendissante de beautés et de richesses. Elle était dirigée par Gendry Baratheon, anciennement Rivers, légitimé par décret royal. Il n'avait point pris de femme, et n'en prendrait probablement jamais. Et pour cause, celle qu'il attendait était partie, et elle ne reviendrait probablement jamais. Partie explorer le monde sur un navire, c'était le genre de vie dont elle rêvait.

Il avait retrouvé Tourte Chaude, toujours fidèle à lui-même. La petite auberge dans laquelle il travaillait fleurissait, débarrassée de la guerre, de la famine et des pillards. Tout comme les Terres de l'orage, le Conflans avait beaucoup souffert des guerres passées. Mais, tous se remettaient petit à petit. C'était aidé de Davos qu'il avait reconstruit Accalmie, et qu'aujourd'hui il régnait dessus.

~oO~

À Pyke, Yara Greyjoy avait pris le trône de sel, suite à la mort de son oncle Euron lors de la dévastation de Port-Réal. Elle avait pleuré la mort de son frère, tué par le Roi de la nuit à Winterfell. Il était mort en défendant ce en quoi il croyait, s'était-elle dit. Elle avait prit une femme, issue du peuple, et pour pérenniser la lignée des Greyjoy, elle avait adopté un petit garçon. Fidèle à son engagement envers sa reine, les fer-nés avaient arrêté leurs pillages contre le Nord en échange de lambeaux de terres côtières pour y élever des bêtes et y cultiver des céréales. Cela tombait à pic : il y avait des châteaux inoccupés désormais. Karstark, Omble, Mormont, Bolton, Frey, Clegane, Cassel … tous étaient morts.

~oO~

Tyrion se tenait sur la place centrale de Castral Rock, la demeure de sa famille. Il n'en voulait plus, pas pour ce qu'elle lui avait coûté. Il avait trahi Varys, et envoyé Jaime à la mort. Son frère … il était mort de la manière dont il l'aurait souhaité : en défendant sa reine, sa seule reine. Le nain avait fait ériger une petite stèle pour eux deux, car ils restaient sa famille. Et leurs corps avaient été incinérés et leur cendres dispersées. Ainsi ils pourraient rejoindre le reste de leur famille et … il n'avait pas eu le cœur de les ensevelir une seconde fois. _Pour Jaime et Cersei Lannister, victimes de la guerre, amants maudits et surtout : une famille_, voilà ce qui était écrit en leur honneur. C'était lui qui avait rédigé cette épitaphe, pour que les gens se souviennent réellement d'eux, pour ce qu'ils étaient. Leurs actes avaient été méprisables, mais leurs raisons n'étaient pas si noires que cela. Les pires décisions qu'avait prises Cersei, Catelyn Stark aurait pu les prendre elle aussi, pour ses enfants.

~oO~

Ils étaient les derniers de leur lignée : Baratheon, Lannister, Greyjoy, Targaryen et Arryn.


End file.
